Super Smash Bros Newbie adventures!
by Darkfire374
Summary: Join Rosalina, Little Mac, Villager, Mega-Man, and Wii Fit Trainer as they try to survive the craziness of Smash Mansion! Rated T to be sure. Rating may change. Won't update often, sorry.
1. Meet the new Smashers!

Mega-Man, Villager, Rosalina and Wii Fit Trainer stood in front of the large wooden doors, staring in awe at the giant mansion. "Do we go in?" Mega-Man asked.

"I believe so." Rosalina proceeded to open the door, but was stopped by Wii Fit Trainer. "Knock at least." Rosalina nodded and knocked lightly on the door.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Rosalina knocked again. No response.

"Somebody open the door, please." Mega-Man became annoyed. He was just about to blast the door when it opened. A large, floating glove came out the door. "Welcome, welcome!" it said. Villager freaked out, Mega-Man charged up his arm cannon, Wii Fit Trainer stood in a karate pose, and Rosalina just stood there wide-eyed.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. My name is Master Hand, and I am the owner of Smash Mansion. Please, come in." He gestured for them to come in. "Thank you, sir." Rosalina said as she walked in. The others followed.

He began to show the new Smashers around. "The bottom floor consists of the main lobby, a cafeteria, an infirmary, a gym, and the arena." He explained.

"Why is nobody here?" Villager asked.

"They are all outside practicing. I wanted to make sure it wasn't crowded." Master Hand answered. "Well, allow me to show you your rooms."

All of their rooms were on the same floor, so that saved him a lot of time. "Because there isn't much space in the mansion, you will be rooming with the other Smashers. Mega-Man, you will be rooming with Sonic. Get your stuff from the main lobby and go to the room with you and Sonic's name."

Mega-Man ran downstairs to get his stuff. "Rosalina, you will be rooming with Peach and Zelda. Villager, you will be rooming with Toon Link, and Wii Fit Trainer, you will be rooming with Samus." The rest of them got their stuff and went to their rooms.

**Mega-Man**

Mega-Man looked around his room. It wasn't large; just two beds, two nightstands, and a window. "You would've thought with a mansion this big, he would have the decency to give us bigger rooms." He said as he began to unpack. Just as he was about to finish unpacking, he heard the sound of footsteps below him. After a minute or so, the footsteps turned into a rampage. Mega-Man figured it was the rest of the Smashers. The door swung open and Sonic jumped into his bed, completely ignoring Mega-Man.

"Um, excuse me?" He said. Mega-Man didn't want a rude roommate.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." Sonic said as he sat up. "So, are you one of the new Smashers?"

"Yeah, I'm really excited to battle." Mega-Man said, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Well, it gets really serious over here at the mansion." Sonic said. "Anything can happen."

Mega-Man frowned. "Well, I better make sure I stay, then! How about a little brawl?"

Sonic smiled. "Let's do it." And with that, they were out of the room and in the arena.

**Rosalina**

Rosalina was barely beginning to unpack when she heard the mob of people downstairs. "I guess everyone came back in." She said to her little luma friend. Just then, Zelda came into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong room."

"No, no, I'm your new roommate." Rosalina said.

"Oh, but I already have a roommate." Zelda told her. As if on cue, Peach entered the room, surprised to see her old friend. "Rosalina, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be a Smasher here." Rosalina replied. Peach and Zelda smiled. "Well, it will be nice to have another female character. " Peach said.

"And a magic user, too." Zelda added. Rosalina smiled as well. Something in her mind told her that she was going to enjoy being a Smasher.

**Villager**

Villager heard the sounds of a rampaging crowd downstairs. "Those are the smashers," he said. "Great." He began to unpack when he heard the sound of voices down the hall. They sounded similar, but one was younger than the other. "Alright, I'll see you later." The older voice said. The door opened and Toon Link came in. "Bye," he said. He saw Villager and froze, completely forgetting about that "talk" he and a few of the other Smashers had with Master Hand. An awkward silence ensued, and if Toon Link hadn't spoke up, they'd probably be there for an hour.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

I'm a Smasher," Villager answered. Another awkward silence broke out. "Is that a problem?" He asked.

"No, no, I just thought you were going to room with someone else." Toon Link wanted to keep the silence at a minimum. "Well, if you don't mind, I need to go to a practice match with Mario." He took his shield that was lying on his bed and left. Villager sighed. Something told him that living here wasn't going to be as extraordinary as he thought.

**Wii Fit Trainer**

Wii Fit Trainer couldn't wait to get to the gym. But first, she needed to unpack. The sounds of footsteps were heard beneath her, and soon, they got so loud the entire mansion shook. When the noise subsided, she continued to unpack. She didn't need to unpack much; all she brought from her world was her work-out suit and a yoga mat. She was about to finish and go to the gym when Samus entered the room. She was shocked to see that Master Hand had paired her up with one of the new Smashers.

"I can't believe this," Samus said under her breath. Wii Fit Trainer heard. "What, you don't want a roommate?"

Samus had dealt with enough today. First, she had to wait out in the sun for the new people to get settled, then she had to deal with the other Smashers just to get to her room, and now one of them was rooming with her.

"No, it's just that I've gone through a lot today, and this is a surprise I don't like."

Wii Fit Trainer scoffed and stormed out of the room, forgetting her yoga mat, which she soon came back for. Samus sighed. "Had to be me." She said aloud.

**Sorry this is so short, I'm saving all the "adventures" for later chapters, so I'm sorry.**


	2. Return of the Werehog

**I know there are many things wrong with writing this story. For one thing, it's nowhere near Halloween, and another is that it will take at least two to three chapters to finish. But I just love Sonic Unleashed and I just had to do a story on it. So, I hope you enjoy!**

Sonic squirmed in bed. It was horrible. It was too hot under the covers since Mega-Man thought it was too cold with the fan on, so he left in off. And if he took off the covers, it got to cold. Another thing was that he always slept with a second pillow on the top of his first one, but Link needed to borrow one of them due to a bombing accident. So long story short, Sonic was having a terrible night.

He glanced at his alarm clock. 2:00. "No use trying now," he mumbled, sitting up. He put on his shoes and pushed open the door, quietly. He went down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Can't go without a water bottle, can you?

He pushed open the kitchen doors and saw Master Hand rummaging through the fridge. Kirby was next to him. "Uh, Master Hand?" Sonic said. Kirby turned to face Sonic, then began to tug Master Hand's glove.

"Kirby, I'm getting your pie-oh, hello Sonic," Master Hand said, turning away from the fridge. "Why are you up so late?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Sonic said, passing Master Hand and getting a water bottle. "I can't sleep, so I thought I would take a morning run." He exited the mansion from the back door and started running towards the forest.

Kirby reached into the fridge I got himself a slice of apple pie. He ate faster than Sonic could've, but luckily he wasn't here to argue.

Sonic ran around Smashville fifty times, and it only took him three minutes. "New record," he said. He ran around it one more time, then stopped in the plaza. He looked around. All the stores were closed except for a newsstand. He walked over to it, wondering why it would be open this time of night.

The owners were two Goombas; one seemed young, while the other looked to be around 50 or 60.

"Look Pa, we got a customer," the younger one said, noticing Sonic.

"So we do," the older one said. "So, would you like a newspaper?"

"No thanks," Sonic said. "I'm just looking,"

"Well, these newspapers got some juicy stuff," Pa said. "Ain't that right, Johnny?"

"Sure is, Pa," Johnny said.

Sonic looked around for a few minutes, but didn't see anything good. He was just about to leave when Pa spoke up.

"You sure you don't want to hear 'bout the Werewolf of Smashville?"

Sonic paused. "Seems interesting," he said.

Pa handed him a single newspaper. The cover paper was pitch black, except for a pair of yellow eyes in the center. On the side was a story about a werewolf supposedly living in the forest.

"Real dangerous," Pa said, turning as if someone was listening. He leaned in to Sonic's ear. "Be careful 'round the forest. Don't want to get caught."

"Sure, I'll believe it when I see it," Sonic said, throwing the newspaper onto the rack. He ran into the forest, leaving the two Goombas calling out for him. "Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Sonic ran around the forest a couple of times. He skidded to a stop after a few minutes. He looked around, unaware of where he had been going. "What the…oh, well that's just great." He got ready to run again when he heard a rustling noise behind him. He turned around quickly, but saw nothing there.

"That's odd…but then again, Smashville is a really odd place," he said to no-one in particular. He heard another rustling noise, followed by a low growl.

"This better be a joke," Sonic mumbled under his breath. "Wolf, stop playing around!"

The growling grew louder, and Sonic began to tense up. He didn't know what to do. Then he saw the yellow eyes. Then he knew exactly what to do: run!

He turned and ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. Unfortunately, that…thing was as fast as him. If not, faster.

Sonic kept running. He ran into a large clearing, tripping on something. "Crap!" he exclaimed as he fell to the floor. The wolf stopped when it reached the end of the clearing. Sonic tried to get up, but his leg was caught in a root that seemed to have grown out of the ground. "No, no, no, please, no." he said as the wolf came closer. It had gray fur that seemed to gleam off the moonlight, and its teeth seemed strong enough to tear apart Samus' suit.

The wolf came closer, and Sonic closed his eyes. This was it. Mobius' greatest hero and Sega's greatest character was going to die. He was helpless.

The wolf pounced on Sonic, almost driving him into the ground. The gray beast tried to bite Sonic's arm, but luckily, his thinking was as fast as the rest of him. He moved his arm right before the wolf got it. It tried again and again, failing every time.

"You're too slow!" he taunted. He punched the animal, causing it to fall back. Sonic jumped up, his leg free from the root. The wolf shook his head and pounced on Sonic again, this time scratching Sonic's chest.

"Hey!" Sonic punched the beast, making in fly back. It was unconscious, giving Sonic the upper hand. He ran away from the clearing, away from the wolf. He reached the end of the forest, seeing Smash Mansion and Mega-Man there on the back porch.

"Rock!" he called out, but the scratch on his chest was making him weak. Lucky for him, Mega-Man could hear him ten miles away.

"Sonic!" he saw him trying to reach the mansion, but he fell to his knees. Mega-Man rushed over, trying to help Sonic get up, but the blood was flowing to fast.

"Rock…" Sonic blacked out, the last thing he was able to hear was Mega-Man calling for Dr. Mario.

"Sonic? S-Sonic?" he could hear Mega-Man calling out for him.

"Rock?" he said. He opened his eyes and saw Dr. Mario and Mega-Man looking over him.

"Good, you're awake," Dr. Mario said.

"How long was I out?" Sonic asked, sitting up. He felt a pain in his chest, and looked down to see bandages covering it.

"A week," Mega-Man said, chuckling.

"A WEEK?!"

"No, only for a few hours," Dr. Mario said, glaring at Mega-Man. "What happened?"

I am not going to waste an entire page having Sonic explain, you get the idea.

"Werewolf?" Dr. Mario and Mega-Man asked in unison. Sonic nodded. "The newspaper guy told me about him, and I didn't believe it." He looked at his bandages again. "Until now,"

"Well, you're fine now, so you can go," Dr. Mario said, opening the door for them. They left and headed to their room, Sonic occasionally grunting in pain.

"Careful, it hasn't fully healed yet." Mega-Man reminded him when they reached their room.

"I know," Sonic replied. He sat on his bed, still hurting from the scratch.

"Man, that thing got you good," Mega-Man said, sitting on his bed as well.

"Do you think it was an actual werewolf?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Maybe, but probably not," Mega-Man said, though Sonic heard of hint of uncertainness in his voice.

The rest of the day went by as normal, with a couple of Smashers asking about the bandages. The real problem happened that night.

It was 8:00, and it being a Friday, it was movie night. Of course, everyone had their own suggestions, and if they had a movie made after them, they would suggest that. They all finally agreed on watching, "Super Mario Bros". Not the cartoon version, which everyone was relieved to hear.

Halfway through the movie, Sonic began to feel an odd feeling in his chest. He groaned, but no one seemed to hear. The feeling turned into pain, and he groaned again. Mega-Man, who was sitting right next to him, heard this time. "Dude, are you okay?" he asked, worried about his friend.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine. I just need some fresh air," Sonic got up from his seat and left through the back door in the kitchen. Mega-Man shrugged and continued watching the movie.

Sonic opened the door, clutching his chest. He staggered to one of the chairs that was propped up and sat down. He leaned forward, closed his eyes and continued groaning.

"Stupid wolf," he said to himself. The pain finally subsided. Sonic stood up, but instead of going back inside, he went into the forest.

Meanwhile, Mega-Man was still watching the movie. He looked outside, but he didn't see anybody. A look of confusion came across his face, and he stood up to go outside.

Sonic continued walking through the forest. Something was wrong. Usually, he would feel uncomfortable in a setting like this, but this time, he was fine with it. He shook his head. "What's wrong with me?" He asked himself. He kept walking until the pain in his chest came again. He fell to his knees, the pain overpowering him. It seemed similar to what happened to him once. That odd feeling…

"Sonic?" Mega-Man stood in the center of the yard, looking around for Sonic. His focus went to a rustling in the forest. He stepped back, but proceeded to enter. The rustling continued, getting louder and louder as Mega-Man moved forward. Then, the sound stopped, along with him. He looked beyond the trees and saw something…strange. He took a step closer and entered a clearing, and what he saw made him gasp.

A figure was kneeling on the floor, gray and navy blue fur covering most of its body. It had humongous claws, quills on its back, and spikes on the bottom of his shoes—

Wait, shoes?

Mega-Man took a step closer, but remained alert. He continued, but stopped when he could hear it…talking?

"No, no, no, not again! What'll Mega-Man think?"

How did it know his name? Unless…

"S-Sonic?" Mega-Man said softly. He didn't seem to hear.

"I have to tell him sometime." Yup, it was Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm right here," Mega-Man said, this time a little louder. Sonic turned around quickly.

"Rock!" he said. "Um…I can explain,"

_An hour of lycanthropy and Sonic: Unleashed walkthroughs later…_

"…So there you have it. Just, don't tell anybody, okay?" Sonic said when he was done.

Mega-Man nodded. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Good," Sonic fell back. "Not again…"

Mega-Man lay down next to him. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out later."

In the morning, Sonic was back to his usual speedy self. "At least we don't need to keep you outside the mansion forever," Mega-Man joked when he woke up.

Sonic chuckled. "Let's go,"

**I hope you liked it! Like I said in the beginning, I know it's nowhere near Halloween, but something else has been planned for that. Anyway, Sonic will stay like this for the rest of these one-shots until I find a way for them to cure Sonic. **

**Also, I would like to apologize for taking so long to write a new story. I had so many ideas, but none of them seemed to work.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, and hopefully it won't take me a month to write a new story. But knowing myself, it probably will.**


End file.
